dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal(ForgottenAndroid3)
Crystal is a Saiyan character who will be starring in an upcoming Dragon Ball X miniseries. Basic Information Age: ?? Gender: Female Race: Saiyan Abilities and powers: Energy sensing, ki blasts, Nebula Crusher, Black Hole Beam, Quasar Charge Handicaps: Blind, no right hand Short Backstory Crystal was born exactly one year before Goku, to a friend of Bardock's. At birth, she was the weakest Saiyan in history, with a power level of no more than 1. At the age of 11 months, her strength was tested. Her power level was still below 10, and she failed her test. She was scheduled to be sent off the planet within the next two months. The day she was sent off the planet was the day Planet Vegeta was destroyed by the tyrant Frieza. Before her ship could be properly closed, all ships were emergency launched. The door of her ship closed as she was reaching out, crushing her right arm near the wrist and cutting her hand off. Within an hour, she landed on a planet she would later come to know as Namek. Her ship landed safely, and she was rescued and healed by Namekians. She was trained by them to be a fighter, but to be peaceful whenever possible. At the age of 7, her body's aging simply stopped. At the age of 12, Crystal and some of her Namekian friends decided it would be best for her to search the galaxy for an explanation to why she stopped aging. Since then, she has roamed the galaxy in search for wizards and others of the such to try to explain this to her. Finding nothing, her destination is Earth. What she doesn't know is there are Saiyans who live on the planet. Energy Sensing Crystal's energy sensing technique goes above and beyond that which Goku and friends are able to do. Using energy sensing, she has overcome the need for sight and pushed past her blindness. Her sensing reaches a level enough for her to know color from color an material from material. Her unique energy sensing also allows her to sense gods and androids, due to her ability to sense energy at such a level. Appearances Crystal has not made any appearances yet. She is planned to appear and star in Dragon Ball X: Blind Hope. Battles The following battles have yet to appear. Crystal vs Goku(Victory) Crystal vs Vegeta(Victory) Crystal vs Gogeta(Cut off) (Training)Crystal vs Android 3(Victory) (Training)Crystal vs Broly, Gohan, and Gotenks(Victory) Crystal vs Gatekeeper(Loss) Crystal vs Dark Android 3 and Omega Hatchiyack(Loss, death) (Training)Crystal vs Bardock, Dabura, Android 2, Android 6, and Android 17(Cut off, revival) Crystal vs Punisher and Death(Victory) (Training)Crystal vs Gogeta(Cut off, miniseries ending) Triva •Crystal follows the same style of naming as all Saiyans new to Dragon Ball X, in that their names stand out and are not based on vegetables. •Crystal originally had the name "Clear". •Crystal's blindness was used to balance with her energy sensing ability. If she had her vision, she would be nearly unbeatable in combat. Without it, she can still make some mistakes. Category:Saiyans Category:Blind Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters